Story
The Chorlapoid, Alien Natives The Chorlapoid are the native population on the planet. They are anywhere from 5-7 feet tall. Their skin is leathery but not scaly, almost rubbery suede texture (like material you find on cell phones that prevents them from slipping). Its color ranges from bluish grey, reddish brown, or a mottle of jungle greens. They have very subtle natural patterns in the skin if any, usually just scattered spots or stripes. Very pointed jaws which give them an almost triangle shaped face. Their eye color ranges from black, red, green, to yellow. They have no nose but slits instead which are better at filtering out airborne pathogens, allergens and scents. They have very narrow lips and omnivorous teeth. Their tongue is very short and understated. Their forearms are generally larger than their bicep area. Their arms are long, generally reaching to their knees instead of mid-thigh. Their hands have 5 fingers but are heavily knuckled. They have normal bipedal legs. Their feet are padded on the bottom like a lion and have opposable duclaw that they use to brace themselves or grip objects. Their overall posture is generally hunched forward. When they sprint they generally use all four limbs. When they do this they become very agile. Physiologically though they vary as much as humans do. Fat, tall, skinny, different skin and eye colors, muscular, frail, different shaped nose slits, brow ridges, jaw lines, etc. As a culture they are a sun and moon worshipping people. A lot of their jewelry depicts these in some form or another. They are tribal but not isolationists. They commonly send runners between villages and trade but prefer to keep communities small. They are big on tattoos. They believe that every great deed must be told using this art form. The older patriarchs are covered with different inks, symbolizing different kinds of deeds. Black ink being something terrible that the tribe or you think you need to be reminded of. Yellow ink is a religious deed of some kind. White ink is something good you have done. All of these glow in their respective moonlights due to the luminescent mushroom spores in the ink. Hunting trophies are taken and embedded into the skin as well in the form of piercings or subdermals. They are also turned into jewelry. The clothes they wear are made predominantly from animal’s hides and furs, but they do wear cloth. The materials for it are rare and there is not a quick way to process it so these items are coveted. Creation Myth: ''' The father god, Kazua, with his wife, Kahj, had three daughters, Vabura, Novix and Fioa. King Kazua and his wife Kahj created a world in which their daughters could equally share and rule together. The king and queen would provide the very light needed to produce and nourish its life. Their oldest daughter, Fioa, , was given control over the land, with that she carved out the very continents that would soon be the fields, forests, mountains and deserts the population of the planet would use. The middle daughter, Novix, was given the control over the sea and its tremendous force, creating its waves, oceans and seas. The youngest daughter Vabura, had the most important job of all, she was the creator of and destroyer of life itself. With his daughters, the king and queen would reign over the planet and nurture its growth. Harmony and balance don’t always last though; the oldest daughter Fioa was becoming jealous of her youngest sister Vabura. Fioa felt that since she was the oldest she would have the privilege over creating life. Her jealousy grew to anger and one day it grew to be too much. Fioa summoned up the land, creating craters and ripping open the land, killing life that inhabited the land. This infuriated not only Vabura but Novix as well. Novix, watching as her water was sinking into the many craters and cracks Fioa created, rose the oceans and crashed them into the land, eroding it and making it brittle and destroying it little by little. Vabura, franticly created life once more; creating creatures out of her anger which were gruesome and grotesque, the very predators that roam the land. King Kazua stepped in before anything else could go wrong. His quick decisive hand struck down Fioa, stripping her of most of her power and ended the conflict. You could see Kazuras wrath from the ground as a giant meteor crashed into the oldest moon’s surface, forever shattering it. '''Main Story ”It is the year 4687; the human race has long departed from its Earthly roots. Its resources depleted and its atmosphere almost diminished. The great nations struck out among the stars in search of a new home in giant starships capable of sustaining them for thousands of years. Space, however, is not as forgiving as we imagined it would be. Many nations fell to the hazards of interstellar travel. Hostile aliens, cabin fever insanity gripping the inhabitants, meteorite storms and gravity wells destroyed entire ships or left them hauntingly empty. For hundreds of years they have traversed the great black for a home. Eventually, opting to unite into a large fleet to pool their efforts. Teams of scientists and military personnel survey potential planets in hopes of finding something permanently hospitable. Their time and options are running out though. With the number of potential planets within travel range dropping into the single digits the human race may be writing its final pages in history in these coming years” After receiving an obscure signal, suggesting success in finding humanity a new home, the flotilla, now with hope, altered its course to find the colony ship that sent the signal. The only issue is that while the flotilla received a signal, the strength of the signal is such that they are unable to pinpoint the location, only a general area in space. Act 1 - First Contact The player will be introduced to the protagonist Darren Hadrien through an intro cinematic. Darren should be established as the best anthropologist and survival expert and all around bad ass that humans have to offer. Darren is sent on an away mission, with military and scientific escort, to determine the hospitable probability of a nearby planet and search for clues of the colony ship. Upon landing, a native species can be seen, and the planet, overlooking hostile inhabitants, both animal and tribal species, the planet seemed a good fit. Upon leaving, however, a hidden defense system activates and shoots down Darren and his shuttle. In the crash, the team, save Darren, is killed, and the shuttle blackbox is destroyed. Believing him dead, and in danger from attack from the now activated defense system, the flotilla flees the planet, leaving Darren stranded. The player starts controlling the character when he wakes up after the incident. The player is prompted to find and salvage anything of use from the crash site. Once he accepts that contacting the flotilla is not possible with the equipment ha has, Darren sets out to contact the native inhabitants. First, Darren must find food and water with a basic spear and a canteen. Here the player will be introduced to combat when they encounter a small predator in the woods. While out hunting some of the strange herbivores Darren gets the attention of one of the natives. Darren gets in over his head while trying to take down the beast and the native must intervene. During the process the native, Nargon, receives a bad wound to one of his legs. After helping Nargan back to the shelter, a bit of trust gained, he will begin to try to teach the player about the area. This is done though a primitive translation device that Nargan has found, but isn’t functioning completely. Due to his leg injury, Nargan will be left safe at the shelter, unable to walk around. Act 2-Friend or Foe Tech on the planet revealed to be human made, left behind by the colony ship that sent the signal. The possibility of signaling the flotilla by way of a beacon on the planet is revealed. Act 3-End of the Line Beacon activated, fleet signaled.